Brake disks which have internally ventilated carbon-ceramic friction rings are known from motor sport and from Bremsenhandbuch (Brake Handbook), Springer Verlag 2006, Breuer/Bill, page 420-426, which is incorporated by reference. A friction ring is formed from CMC material (Ceramic Matrix Composite). For this purpose, randomly oriented, short-staple carbon fibers are embedded in a silicon carbide matrix. The finished friction ring is screwed or clamped interchangeably on a brake disk hub made from stainless steel or aluminum material. Throughput and production are capable of improvement.
An integral motor vehicle brake disk of the type in question is known from DE 42 37 655 A1, which is incorporated by reference. In this case, two friction rings are connected to one another, wherein an outer friction ring consists of a fiber composite material and an inner friction ring together with the brake disk hub consists of a gray cast iron material, making it possible to obtain a tribologically favorable and also thermally durable composite construction with an improved weight balance. Countersunk rivets, in particular hollow rivets, are used to connect the friction rings.
The thermal performance of a brake system is primarily determined by the energy balance thereof in the region of the brake disks. In the case of conventional metallic brake disks, the phenomenon referred to as bowing under the effect of high temperature, in particular, can lead to unwanted vibration or uneven wear on brake pads. The connection between the brake disk hub and the friction ring is therefore particularly important. Sometimes, a separate design using different materials is recommended, additionally increasing the outlay on construction and complexity. Moreover, the geometry requirements on the brake disks have become considerably more stringent, given the high cost pressure and the necessary saving in weight, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a further improved built-up motor vehicle brake disk of lightweight construction which takes particular account of the energy balance of sophisticated, particularly high-performance motor vehicles and allows lower-cost large-volume production.